This invention relates generally to containers and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to disposable beverage containers which can be illuminated.
Beverage containers are commonplace and exist in a variety of sizes and materials. For example, beverage containers sold for consumption are typically sized from a few ounces up to three liters or more and are constructed of glass, plastic, aluminum, metal and other materials.
Primarily for novelty, but also for a variety of other reasons such as safety and visibility, efforts have previously been attempted to illuminate beverage containers and related items. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,928 to Runge, which is incorporated by reference herein, describes a liquid drink container having a lamp and a battery. The lamp is activated by a motion sensor. U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,998 to Collet, which is incorporated by reference herein, relates to a container for liquids having a chemiluminescent light to illuminate the liquid therein. In addition to cups and containers, lighting mechanisms have been added to decanting baskets as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,476 to Wolf, which is incorporated by reference herein, and to baby bottles as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,406 to Mattice et al., which is incorporated by reference herein.
These prior attempts to illuminate beverage containers have several shortcomings. For example, prior efforts are neither compatible with nor readily adaptable to a single serve, disposable beverage container such as a sealed carbonated beverage bottle. Many of the prior attempts describe a battery source such as alka- line or nickel cadmium, which either will not function or will function poorly in temperature ranges at which beverages are often served, e.g., below 45.degree. F. Also, many of the prior attempts result in a container which is too expensive to be discarded or recycled after use which is commonplace with beverage containers. Further, the prior attempts are not well suited for a disposable beverage container in terms of use, submersibility, reliability of the light switch, power consumption and/or the ability to maintain a pressure in a carbonated beverage. Furthermore, other attempts fail to include enhancements to increase the novelty aspect of the container such as holographic image capability.
Thus, there is a need for improved illuminable containers and methods which are compatible with single serve, disposable beverage containers in terms of use, operating temperature, cost, submersibility, reliability of the light switch, power consumption, the ability to maintain a pressure in a carbonated beverage and enhancements to increase the novelty aspect of the container.